


In The Garden

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Nightmares, Plants, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Vision decides to make a garden, and ropes a weary Wanda into his plans where they discuss each others validity and strengthen their bond of friendship. Set a few months after the events of Age of Ultron.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Loszaros ❤ Sorry it took me a minute Squishy the inspiration just was lacking for a while.

The breeze ghosted over Wanda's skin and stirred her cardigan as she laid out in the lawn on her blanket, enjoying the meek rays of sun as they snuck through the clouds. It was peaceful out here, different from the bustle of the compound. She found solace in the gentle stirring of the wind, of the grass poking up through her blanket. She draped an arm over her face, covering her eyes, and began to drift off, desperately clinging to the promise of sleep any chance it tempted her, yet never getting enough thanks to horrible nightmares that ravaged her.

"Wanda?" Just as soon as it had tempted her, the tease of sleep tore away, chased off by Vision. She cracked her eyes open as she heard her friend's familiar voice again, laced lightly with worry. "Would you assist me?"

"Hey Vision!" She sat up wearily, blinking heavily to re adjust to the brightness of the day, and tilted her head as she saw what he was carrying. "Tomatoes, huh?"

"Yes!" He happily handed the young tomato plant over to her and shifted the other plants in his arms awkwardly. "As well as potatoes, beets, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries!" He gestured as best he could to each individual plant with his face, beaming with excitement.

"Does Steve know you are going to turn his training field into a farmers market?" She teased as she stood and took a few more bundles of dirt wrapped in burlap into her arms, smiling at the tiny sprouts from each one. Who needed sleep? She would humor Vision, he reminded her of a toddler sometimes, too curious for his own good.  


"I have scouted the perfect location on the other side of the property that would make a rather enjoyable garden and was on my way there, however after passing by and seeing you here alone, I- I wanted to ask if you would like to join me?"  


She could swear that his face seemed flushed, if that was even possible, and did he stutter? Wanda smiled and scooped her blanket off the lawn, draping it over her shoulder. "Sounds like fun to me!" She adjusted her bundled plants and slipped her arm through his, linking them together. "Lead the way."  


"Of course." Vision nodded and they began their walk, headed to a far corner of the property. He couldn't help but feel elated that she had agreed to tag along with him, as he had his doubts about bothering her.  


"So what makes you want to garden?" She smiled up at him, hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

"Curiosity. I find it interesting!" He piped up, going on about how he read of the benefits of gardening and effects on morale, and how he thought it would be a good idea for the whole team to start a garden.  


"I don't think Stark would go for that." There was venom in her voice, more than she intended. Vision ducked his head.  


"He isn't very comfortable around me." He mumbled, seeming embarrassed.  


"That makes two of us." She scoffed, and he frowned.

"He has no ill will toward you Wanda." He looked at her as she shook her head, seeming amused. “Of course not. He is afraid of me. Everyone is.” She shifted her plant bundles, and looked at the indents in her hands from the burlap wrappings, little pieces of dark soil clinging to the sleeves of her cardigan.  


“I do not think so. And if I might be so bold, neither do you. Not really, anyway." He looked ahead to the approaching area he had selected for the garden, but felt her stop beside him, her arm slipping from his.

"Oh really?" He didn't dare look to her, to see her reaction. He had overstepped his boundaries with her. "Vision? Is that what you really think?"

"You don't desire to be feared. You desire to be understood." He stopped walking, and braced himself to face her. She wasn't mad, to his surprise. She simply stood there, cardigan gently stirring around her small frame, a strand of hair blowing out of place as she gazed at him, head tilted.

"Well, we will see if I get what I want." Her accent thickened, and she bumped his shoulder then pulled ahead of him, making her way to the corner of the property.

Vision sighed in relief, and followed her. She spread her blanket out, and laid out her various plants for him to pick from. He gently laid his bundles alongside them, and sat beside her.  
"I am sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't." She patted his hand next to her on the blanket, and fell back. "It is so strange to be here. Everything's so green, and fresh."

"Different from Sokovia, no doubt."

"Very. I cannot imagine how you feel about all this." She extended her arms to the sky, gesturing to the world.

"It can be overwhelming, to try and process my purpose, the reason for my existence, but if I focus on little things, like this garden, it is not so bad." She watched him clear a section of grass, raking it back until only fresh soil was exposed. He focused so intensely, digging perfect and precise holes and gently lowering the plants into each one. He worked silently, sure of his movements.

"You are beautiful Vision, did you know that?" She smiled as he stilled, a small smile spreading on his face. "You are." She insisted. "You have been in existence for only mere months, yet you have such profound ideas. We could all learn a great deal from you."

He patted the soil around the last plant down, and gently wiped his hands on the grass nearby, the loose dirt on his palms falling away. "You are beautiful as well Miss Maximoff." He looked at her, smiling at her reaction. "You have endured so much over the course of your life, but you prevail. Such deep sadness has gripped you, yet you rise above it. I have learned the most of humanity from you."

She sat there in mild shock as he took his place beside her again, looking his handiwork over. "Thank you for saving me." She blurted out suddenly, gazing down at his hand on the blanket beside her. "I just realized I never said thank you."

"Of course." He looked at her, she was nervous. She was tired too. "Have you been feeling any better?"

"It is still hard. I am not used to being alone." She confessed, looking back to the garden.

"You don't have to be. I see how the others worry for you Wanda, but they do not know how to help."  
"I do not want their help. It makes me feel like a child to see them pity me." She frowned and dug her heel into the dirt.

"Technically, you are a child." He stated plainly, which was true. She was only 16, still considered a minor.

"But am I?" She twisted her hands through the air, conjuring tendrils of red. "I do not feel childish. I do not think I ever did."

"I am sorry." He was apologizing a lot, but he wasn't sure why. Wanda's past misfortunes were not his fault, they couldn't be helped, but he felt moved to prevent any more trauma from reaching her.

"It isn't your fault." She sighed, laying back on the blanket.

"I am still sorry. No one should have to endure this all alone."

"I'm not really alone. I have you, don't I?" She rolled to look at him, and he smiled. She certainly did.

"Of course." He brushed a leaf from the blanket, and held his head proudly.

They sat there in silence a while longer, just glad for each other's company. Eventually, Vision laid back on the blanket as well, and slipped into deep thought. He thought of a question to pose, and looked to his side to find Wanda asleep, having drifted off in the peace of his presence. As much as the others worried for her, they couldn't be more far off, he thought as he looked at her. She wasn't angry or vengeful, she was just tired and sad. If he could be the one to take the edge off to give her peace during her time of suffering and healing, he would gladly give himself anytime she called. For now, in this moment, it was his reason for existence.

Her eyebrows suddenly knotted, her face constricting as she fell victim to an unpleasant dream, and he lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek. As he watched her features relax, it was decided. He would be there for her night or day, rain or shine. She would never have to worry about being alone again. He would be her vision, her clarity, and her faithful friend.

A few hours later she woke to find him fussing over the plants against the setting sun, and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" He smiled, and she nodded. "Good."

"I think I've been eaten alive by mosquitos!" She exclaimed, examining the red welts along her thighs, as she stood. "Wanna go watch tv?"

"That would be enjoyable." He hovered to her side, and she tugged his arm playfully.

"Too good for walking?" She smiled, and he lowered himself beside her.

"I didn't want to disturb the plants." He picked up her blanket, and they began walking back to the compound together. Wanda hesitantly took his hand in her own, and when he didn't pull away, relaxed.

"Holy shit." Natasha gasped as she caught sight of them from the conference room window.

"Language!" Steve blurted out before moving to join her.

"Oh man I should have seen this coming!" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Seen what coming?" Steve looked out the window at Wanda and Vision, walking toward the compound together.

"Oh Steve. You poor thing." She sat back down in her seat, and looked back at their reports. "Give it a few months, and when you find out, remember I called it first."


End file.
